Growing Up and Moving On
by Harpie.Valentine
Summary: Finishing college and moving onto work and university becomes a complicated situation when love is introduced to the equation, stopping Yami from wanting his beloved to leave him for university or for himself to leave his beloved, Yugi. Distance truly does ruin everything.


Yami took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking the butt into the gutter, exhaling his long pull of thick, clear smoke. He jumped off of the waist-height where he sat back onto his feet, and turned to walk through the gate and back into the house.

As he walked through the door, Yami strolled towards the living room, checking up the stairs, in the kitchen and peeking his head into the dining room on his way.

Yami sighed as he reached the living room, and slumbered down into a hunched perch on the arm of the chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket, noticing that it was exactly 9:48 and there was a remaining 12 minutes for him and Yugi to get to college in order to collect their final results. The biggest exam results of their lives: the ones that determined where, and if, they were going to go to university. Their A-levels.

Yami played with his thumbs nervously, and every 10 or so seconds let out another anxiously annoyed sigh at the fact Yugi was running late. He checked his phone again. Still 9:48.

_'Calm down!'_ Yami thought to himself _'You'll be fine. You did fine... Oh who am I trying to convince, I know I did terri-'_

__Yami was interrupted in his own thoughts by the bouncing down the stairs of the small, chirpy teenager.

As Yugi stumbled on through the living room door, he whistled with glee and span himself into the chair that Yami was sitting on the arm of, and rested his head on Yami's arm, looking up at him.

Instantly, Yugi recognised Yami's anxiousness and his face dropped.

"Relax! You'll be fine! Let's go, before we're late." Yugi demanded, taking Yami's hand in his and yanking him out of the living room and out of the front door.

* * *

Walking down the street, Yugi yapped endlessly about random things that Yami could not keep up with. All that was occupying his mind was the thought that the results that were about to be received determined his future. His life. His love.

Yami snapped out of his thoughts, and glanced down at Yugi with a sparkle in his eye at seeing his beautiful best friend. He sighed inwardly, trying to get back on track and catch on with what Yugi was talking about, but if he wasn't distracted by the thought of results, he was distracted by Yugi's beauty.

The pair stopped at their college gates. Both looked at each other, and back at the gates, then back to each other again, nodding as they did so. They were ready.

Stepping inside, the two boys were welcomed by an echoing scream that filled the room, and rushing to find out what the source was, they were delighted by the outcome.

Tea sprawled across the floor of the hall with a letter in her hand, screaming and laughing hysterically, with a smile that said only one thing. Her results were good. Good enough for the University she wanted.

The boys now felt at ease, and joined the rest of the group, who were shortly after joined by a hysteric Tea who could not control her tears of joy.

"What did you get then?!" Joey snapped, snatching the paper and winking at her as he did so. "Wow! Tea! This is amazing..."

Joey leaned in to hug Tea as he passed the paper which had her results on around the group who all seemed as excited as one another. Finally, the sheet reached Yami, and his jaw dropped in amazement.

Dance A, English Literature A, Chemistry A, Drama B.

"Wow, Tea. Congratulations!" Yami coughed, failing to get the whole of the sentence out without muffling it.

"Thank you, thank you!" Tea squealed, taking back her results sheet, hugging the last of the friends in the group, and sprinting out of the hall and onto the field to see the other students who had already received their results.

The queue to get your results became increasingly short, and Yami began to sweat. He knew why he was worried. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but he was, nevertheless.

He wasn't worried because he was scared about not getting into a good university and getting a good job, no, not at all. Yami was petrified. Petrified that Yugi, the unrequited love of his life, would achieve amazing results and be heading off to the uni of their dreams (not really Yami's dream, mainly Yugi's, but if Yugi wanted to go there then so did Yami), Bath.

Yugi was next in line now, and after him was Yami. Yami was panicking so much because he knew now that there was no way for them to ever be together.

Yugi, on the other hand, was calm. He approached the desk politely and told them his name, and received his letter from the lady handing them out with a huge grin (the one he always has that Yami finds so cute it makes his heart melt) and he strolled to the side, awaiting Yami to get his.

Yami got his letter, and walked over to Yugi. He could feel the sweat dripping from him and he suddenly became very hot and flustered. Yugi looked at him with worry, and stroked his arm as a reassurance that it'd all be okay.

"On the count of three," Yugi said, smiling up at Yami, who returned the smile and nodded: "1... 2... 3."

The boys opened their results at the exact same time and there was silence for a few minutes.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Yugi let out a faint weep from behind the paper that he had held up higher, as if he were reading it, so it now covered his face.

Yami glanced aimlessly over the blank piece of paper that he sneakily slid infront of his results sheet so that he didn't have to read his results and feel the disappointment crush him. Hearing the whimper, his heart skipped a beat and he instantly let out a hand and held Yugi's.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, more anxious than he'd felt all morning.

"History C, English Literature B, Media C, Biology D." Yugi sniffed, barely getting out the sentence he muffled.

Yami swallowed harshly, stunned by the unexpected results Yugi had achieved. Yugi was the most intelligent person he knew, expecting 2 A*'s and an A. How could this have happened? And should Yami feel pleased now, knowing that Yugi won't be going to Bath without him?

Yugi cuddled up to Yami for a minute and let the disappointment sink in, before raising his head, still leaning against his chest and glancing at Yami.

"What did you get?" He questioned, snatching the sheet away from him and throwing the blank page that Yami had held there for clearance previously.

Yami stared in shock horror, scared of what Yugi would say. Although he didn't feel as interested in his own results as Yugi's results, it was still a nerve racking time for an 18 year old boy who was possibly leaving to go to university: and hopefully with the boy that he loved.

"W-well..." Yami stuttered.

Yugi pulled the paper away from his face and glanced at Yami, not saying a word.

The silence spanned out for a minute and Yami suddenly became more and more nervous with each passing second.

"You're going to Bath." Yugi whispered, holding back tears and sprinting out of the hall, passed the field and straight out the college gates.


End file.
